<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un Deux Trois by KateLaurant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140987">Un Deux Trois</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant'>KateLaurant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pandora Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Underage Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“你若是看见我，便一定会爱上我。”<br/>（现代男校au的傻小男孩们）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glen Baskerville | Oswald Baskerville/Jack Vessalius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un Deux Trois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Un.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>杰克十五岁，长着张对于男孩来说过分漂亮的脸，在学校体育馆的木舞台上演莎乐美或是奥菲莉亚，鞋柜里总有人塞情书——他从来不读，直接撕碎了丢进垃圾桶，却很难彻底绞碎思春期青少年的下流幻想；他们依然可以为他谢幕时的飞吻大呼小叫、并瞧着渐长的金色发梢心驰神荡。</p><p>奥兹华尔德弹钢琴，被戏剧社捉去当伴奏。他之前从没同杰克说过话，不过曾远远地看着后者被他那群“朋友”簇拥着，笑起来明亮甜美，仿佛他不会拒绝任何人。他喜欢炫耀自己擅长爬树，因此奥兹华尔德也见过他像猫一样窜上树干，去够挂到枝头的纸风筝，指尖摇摇晃晃。</p><p>他不经常参加排练，毕竟需要配乐的就那么几场戏，而演员们得先把台词念对；要是他这天参与，那奥兹华尔德往往都第一个到练习室，对着琴键发呆。杰克·贝萨流士接着推门进来，语气轻快地对他说“嗨”，奥兹华尔德盯着他将鬓发别到耳后的动作，最后冲对方点点头，把注意力重新挪回谱架。</p><p>几乎每一次都是这样：两个小时里他翻来覆去弹不全一首曲子，因为没弹几小节表演就会被喊停，又从头再来。奥兹华尔德觉得这真是没劲透顶，可杰克听老师训话的模样意外地心不在焉，把台本卷在手里，并在瞥到他时会眨眨眼睛。排练结束后杰克游出人群，挤到琴凳边上来拍他的肩膀，讨好似地说今天也给他添了麻烦。奥兹华尔德没回答是或不是，但下次仍然会提前过来。</p><p>如果不是那一天奥兹华尔德把笔记忘在了练习室（这事或早或晚会发生），他们除此以外本没有更多交集。接下来的一整天，他都在昏头涨脑地回忆着随后发生的事，因此当杰克出现在他平常午睡的树下时，奥兹华尔德差点以为他是只半梦半醒间想象出的金黄幻象。</p><p>“谢谢你昨天的帮助，要不是你正好回来拿东西，我真不知道该怎么办！”他想告诉对方不用在意，但杰克的下一句话差点让他把舌头吞掉，“你这周末有空吗？我们可以去约会。”</p><p>奥兹华尔德瞪着他，半天说不出一句话。约会？他木讷地重复，像是这辈子首次听说有这么个词。对，杰克说，显然被他艰难找寻语言能力的模样逗乐了：约会，约——会——</p><p>“我下午要练琴。”奥兹华尔德说。</p><p>“那我们还能去吃晚餐。”杰克露出胜利的笑容，而奥兹华尔德只能看着他自说自话，内心困惑又紧张——所谓的“帮了大忙”不过是一件拉链卡住的戏服：他折返去取笔记时排练室已经空荡荡，只有杰克从更衣间里探出半个脑袋，问他能不能来搭把手。他这会儿没戴着假发，金缎子刚蓄及肩膀，头顶上却乱七八糟地四处翘起；身上的戏服——是一条裙子——歪歪扭扭，背后的拉链扯开一半，使得钻进帘布后的奥兹华尔德有片刻忘记呼吸。</p><p>我拉不开拉链，怕把戏服扯坏掉。杰克说着背朝向他，将金发拢到一侧，露出脖颈。</p><p>奥兹华尔德对着眼前的景象心神恍惚，他记不太清自己是如何勒令手指不再发抖，只记得杰克苍白的脊背，凉涔涔地蒙着一层薄汗。他甚至能清楚地忆起散落在肩胛骨附近的几颗雀斑，柔和地融入周围的皮肤。他们的呼吸声震耳欲聋，每一秒都是漫长的折磨。</p><p>那天晚上他可耻地做了个春梦，并在醒来后尴尬到想死。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Deux.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>杰克说的约会不太认真（至少这算个安慰）。他来琴房看着奥兹华尔德练习，后者为此少弹了几遍琶音和练习曲，这种显摆有点傻气，不过他也来不及后悔。最终他比往常更早地合上琴盖，半推半就地跟着杰克去了游戏厅：贝萨流士一盘都没能赢，他夸张地哀嚎几声，但显然也不是真的在意胜负，笑容依然无懈可击。路过冷饮摊时杰克又忽然想起了这茬，装可怜地说服奥兹华尔德请客，以弥补他受到打击的自尊。</p><p>“你明明看上去不像会打游戏的样子。”杰克舔着雪糕，声音含含糊糊。</p><p>“我妹妹喜欢，经常缠着我陪她玩。”奥兹华尔德说，“如果我放水她会生气。”对方闻言转了转眼睛，声称他不仅不会生气，还会感恩戴德。</p><p>他们在一间家庭餐厅吃晚饭，有洋葱圈和碳酸饮料。回去时附近的公园在放《窈窕淑女》，杰克倚在奥兹华尔德旁边，脑袋一点一点，跟着哼“我能整晚起舞”。九点钟的宵禁门槛让他们没看到结局，杰克站在台阶上说谢谢他请的雪糕，似乎在犹豫是否该吻奥兹华尔德的脸颊，但毕竟今天他们连手都没有牵过。</p><p>难以解释的是，下个周末他们又在同一家餐厅吃了饭。</p><p>不仅是这一个或者下个周末，之后的许多个休息日他们都会一起出门。午休时杰克坐在他身边嚼三明治的次数也越来越多，而奥兹华尔德逐渐不在排练结束后迅速离开，就算那天不需要伴奏，他也会在门口等杰克换回制服。</p><p>最后蕾西和莱维终于发现了他“去图书馆”的真相，包括他被戏剧社抓壮丁的事迹。蕾西先是大发雷霆，转而异常兴奋（“我什么时候能见到你的小男朋友，哥哥？你要上台弹琴吗？你知道你会被许多人看着演奏的，对吧。啊，他们会给你换戏服吗？你的男朋友是不是就是上次那个莎乐美？你提起过他，我记得他很漂亮，原来是你喜欢的类型。”），且在没有得到回答后把手写的琴谱拿到马桶上方，企图逼供他。</p><p>“杰克不是我的男朋友。”奥兹华尔德有些恼火地对她说。</p><p>“你就这么说服自己吧，哥哥。”蕾西不屑地哼哼，然后跑去告诉莱维说她的兄长正在和一名金发碧眼的校园明星谈恋爱。</p><p>莱维同样显得兴致盎然，但奥兹华尔德拒绝被他撬出半个字。这位不靠谱的监护人送给他两张话剧门票，《麦克白》，用于赞助他们的约会。</p><p>奥兹华尔德无言地收下，心里暗自认为不太吉利，而且不知为何他不确定邀请杰克看话剧是个好主意。</p><p>他在午饭时展示了那两张演出票，并意识到这是他第一次主动邀约。杰克的表情有一瞬间相当古怪，奥兹华尔德差点以为他会摇头，然而杰克很快就恢复了笑容，说他非常乐意。</p><p>“如果你不想……”</p><p>“我很喜欢《麦克白》。”杰克说，随后嬉皮笑脸地将话题拐向校内的杂谈琐事。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Trois.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“我很喜欢麦克白夫妇。”杰克重复道，“如果是好莱坞电影，他们就是一对一起开车去山里埋尸的连环杀手夫妻，合作无间。” 他在演出时始终无意识地抓着奥兹华尔德的几根手指，后者看得食不知味，等到谢幕了也不太清楚自己的视线是给舞台还是杰克更多些。</p><p>奥兹华尔德无言地看向他。他的指节还在痛，肾上腺素则使人头晕，太阳穴突突跳着。散场离开的路上他们不幸撞到两名醉鬼，男人挥舞着酒瓶，骂骂咧咧地让两个该死的小鬼长点眼睛，并嘲笑杰克是个娘娘腔。奥兹华尔德打飞了其中一个人的两颗后槽牙，攥住另一个人的后领想往墙上撞。杰克抓住他的手，上气不接下气地带着奥兹华尔德跑出两条街，他先前看起来还有些惊恐，又过了一会儿那双绿眼睛便弯起来，开始咯咯直笑。</p><p>“但最终他们貌合神离。”奥兹华尔德心不在焉地看着右手，“而且结局也不怎么好。”</p><p>我真没想到你打架那么狠。杰克走过来，慢吞吞地帮他揉着手指——你还要弹钢琴呢，要是伤到了手怎么办？</p><p>杰克碰到他的地方仿佛要被灼伤，然而奥兹华尔德没有瑟缩，只是稀奇地盯着那两只手，半晌咕哝出一句他妹妹更能惹事。</p><p>“你知道。”杰克忽然说，“我没有撕过你的情书——好吧，我差点就撕了，不过它还是活了下来。”</p><p>他直勾勾地看着他，近乎像在挑衅，两片翠绿能将人吞没。奥兹华尔德的思维就被淹成一团浆糊，过了好久才将正确的记忆齿轮归位。他一时不知道该羞耻还是惊讶，只好皱着眉头说那不是情书。</p><p>“不错，那封信先是说看了我演的《第十二夜》，客客气气地感谢辛苦和付出，接着指出我实在不适合演薇奥拉。显然你认为我演什么都不像角色本身，而是别人想看的样子——原文我记不得了，反正那种奇怪又直接的用词只有你能写出来。我从来没收到过这种信，当时不知道是生气还是害怕。而且你光明正大地留了署名，我随便问了几个人就搞清了你是谁。”</p><p>奥兹华尔德没有说话，仍旧困惑地拧着眉毛。杰克的神情不像在气恼，反倒是有几分窘迫。</p><p>“我演《莎乐美》的时候……演出结束后我听见你和你妹妹聊天，说不知道为什么我明明讨厌演戏却还在当戏剧社明星。我起初觉得你真是恐怖，简直和约翰一样吓人。”</p><p>他点点头，记得很清晰：那会儿蕾西缠了他好几周，软磨硬泡地说服他带她去学校，因为她想看看演莎乐美的男孩跳七支纱舞。奥兹华尔德告诉她不要期待过高，银盘子里的头颅是塑料头模套着假发，粗制滥造，和扮演约翰的学生毫无相似之处，然而主演吻它的模样依然充满疯狂的款款深情。他突然就头脑发热，觉得要是能得到那枚亲吻，哪怕脑袋被人斩下又何妨。</p><p>“但现在我认为你会是个最差劲的约翰。”杰克的语气带着调笑的意味，脸上却不是往日一贯的微笑。小巷里路灯坏了一盏，于是奥兹华尔德也很难看清他真正的神情——只知道他如此接近，触手可及，伸出手便能窜进金发里。</p><p>“为什么？约翰是知道他会被诱惑，所以才拒绝看莎乐美。”奥兹华尔德闭上眼睛，小声说，“‘你要是看见我’——”</p><p>“——‘便一定会爱上我’。”杰克紧贴在他的嘴角说。他凑上前，温热柔软，双唇涂了柑橘味唇膏。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>